buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Kalamake/Chess Magic World "OTK"
I saw several people wondering how to build a proper chess deck, and thinking about it, neither the Dragon or Danger World are really good supports for the Impact finisher of the Deck, because you need to put specific cards in the Drop Zone, and also you need to have a clear Center to deal damage and win with one attack. Here's how I would build the Deck: Flag: Magic World Buddy:''' "Chess" Monster ( Your favourite, it's not really important....Actually it could be a Magic World Monster too, but since the ones I'm going to use are quite expensive, having more of them might be harsh) '''Deck: 50 Cards Monsters: ( 32 ) Size 1 ( 22 ) 2x Demon Doctor, Buer ( Charge Chess pieces into Gauge with this card and whenever you can ) 4x Attack Unit, Flying Bishop 4x Battle Unit, Kinght Fighter ( Could use as Buddy ) 4x Mobile Unit, Soldier Pawn 4x Combat Unit, Guardian Rook ( Just to defend or to Gauge/Discard, could use as Buddy ) 4x Demon Lord, Asmodai ( Discard a Chess piece to fullfill the Impact and to clear the Center ) Size 2 ( 10 ) 4x Control Unit, Suppression Queen ( Could use as Buddy ) 3x Demon Real Negotiator, Gusion ( Charge Chess pieces into Gauge, and discard them to Draw ) 3x Barriermaster, Shadowflash ( Stalling ) Spells: ( 15 ) 2x Buddy Charge ( Be sure to use a 4x Card as Buddy, to be sure to have it on the field ASAP ) 2x Buddy Draw ( You need lots of cards for the OTK: Impact, Asmodai, Chess Monster, Abra Cadabra...and sadly a LOT of Gauge ) 4x Abra Cadabra! ( You don't want a Green Dragon Shield on your Impact, that's for sure! 1x Begone!! ( Basically, it's +1 to Abra Cadabra if opponent plays Quick Summon, or just to save you 1 more turn ) 1x Oops ( They see you bouncin' they hatin' ) 4x Nice One! ( Draw Power is strong with this one ) Impacts: ( 3 ) 3x Checkmate! ( Well, if you don't know why this card is here, this is the wrong place for you xD ) Analysis: This Deck is focused around a "Simple" combo, but before that you need to accomplish one Achievement: You need 5 differend Chess Pieces in the Drop Zone.... and wonder.... you have exactly 5 types of them in the deck! You ask why? Well, it's fairly simple: King is a negative card for the winning purpose! It's Size is 3, and you need to play 2 Monsters ( Asmodai and a Chess piece ) to win, and, if rules are not changed, the max Size on field is 3 xD If you think you really need the King, put other 3x Oops! and rely on the fact that you'll have 5 different Chess Cards in the Drop Zone after you'll use it! ( Or just put him in the Deck as meat to discard, you can do whatever you want! ). Anyway, let's talk about the "Rotation" of the deck! We could divide it in rules or levels, as you prefer! The First Level is to always Gauge on every turn, and always with Chess Cards, if possible! break Level Three! ( possibly different Chess Cards )! The Second Level is to always spend Gauge to Draw ( when possible ) to replenish the Drop Zone with pure nectar of Chess ( If you already have the Impact in your hand, try to keep 2 Gauges to use Abra Cadabra! )! The Third Level is to keep in hand one Size 1 or 2 Chess to Summon it when you can Impact! ( You can't win, without xD ) The Fourth Level is to NEVER stay with 3 cards or less in hand ( Picture an Asmodai, Checkmate, "Chess Piece" hand ) so be conservative, and lose few lives without panic! So, a dream turn is: Draw ( if you're on second turn, or more), Charge&Draw, Play a Monster/Spell that gives you Gauge, spend Gauge to Draw ( And try to pay with Chess Pieces! ), put a CP that is not in the Drop Zone in the Center ( and use your best Trollface for that xD ), Pass. When you have Asmodai, Checkmate, 5 different CP in the Drop, Clear Center, a CP in hand/field, some Gauge, and another random card, or more ( Like Abra Cadabra! for cover, and something else to discard if needed ) you're ready! I know, you really need a lot of thing to win, but hey, you want the fancy deck, so... xD But, as the deck is made, it should be fairly easy to achieve the condition of victory in a couple of turn ( 3 min ) Final Words BUDDYFIGHTERS! This is the Deck my mind came with, so I put it in here to try all together to make it better, or just to make it a base for other variants to happen! Tell me what you think, and if you can, build it and try it! I'm Italian, so here we have no cards, I'm just theorycrafting with this list, so I need actual people to test it and give me the results and the problems they found! So, yes, I give you this list to go out there and Buddyfight the s**t out of everyone you can xD That's the end of this long long post! I hope you apprecciated the will I put in making this deck, but more importantly, I hope you'll like the Deck Build! Thanks for your time, and have a nice Buddyfighting day! :) -Kalamake Category:Blog posts